Shut up and Kiss Me
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Alek has had a crush on Chloe King for a while. Chloe starts to fall for Alek and realizes she deserves better then Brian. ONESHOT


**edited on 3.27.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NLoCK.**

* * *

Alek watched with an amused smile as the two girls walked past him.

The blonde one- Chloe was a bundle of energy. She was chatting with her friend Amy. Her hands were moving and her curls were bouncing around. Her voice was loud and excited. She seemed to walk with a catlike grace.

Alek shook his head and followed them. As they turned the corner, he rushed forward and swung his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

"Alek!"

He sent her a grin and she frowned.

"Babe, is that anyway to talk to me?"

"Don't call me Babe!"

Amy shook her head at them and called out a goodbye and rushed to grab her boyfriend, Paul.

Chloe turned to look at him. A stray curl circled her face and he gently pushed it back behind her ear.

Her brown eyes locked with his and he smirked.

He leaned in close, pressing her against the wall. His hands on her waist, and her breathing hitched. He could hear her heart speed up a bit.

* * *

"How's Brian?"

Chloe paused surprised by the question. This was not normal routine. He normally would flirt with her and try to make a move until his cousin or step- brother would stop him.

"He's good."

Alek smiled and gave her a wink.

"Well, darling, if you decide that you deserve better, you know where to find me."

* * *

He walked away to join his cousin, Jasmine and his step brother, Zane, who were kissing in front of his locker.

They pulled away when he cleared his throat. They stepped aside and he placed his books away and grabbed his gym bag.

"Why do you bother with Chloe? She has a boyfriend." Jasmine asked, rolling her eyes. She and Chloe were good friends, but she hated how Alek was hurting himself over her.

She also hated Brian, but respected Chloe's choice.

"She's different."

Zane laughed. "You mean she's the one girl who never fell for your charm."

Alek shoved Zane affectionately who shoved him back.

"Let's get to class. I wouldn't put it past my mom to give us detention for being late."

"Gym is my favorite class."

"Alek, you love any class in which you have Chloe. Gym is just extra special because the shirts are tight."

Jasmine hit Zane's stomach.

"Perv."

"Only with you."

"You guys make me sick."

Jasmine hit his head and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Chloe wait up!"

She rushed forward and they began to talk about girly things. Alek and Zane smiled and shared a glance, enjoying the view of their girls.

* * *

As they entered the gym, they headed to their respected locker rooms.

"Saw you flirting with King."

Other boys nodded, staring at their king of the school. The fact that he was into the preppy smiley, low on the social chain Chloe was a surprise, but they could tell he was serious about her. He flirted with other girls but that was as far as he went. Chloe was different. He flirted with her, unlike the other girls who came on to him. That was why, none of them bothered her.

She was their King's girl.

* * *

Alek and Zane got changed and joined their friends outside.

They saw Jasmine, Amy, and Chloe sitting with a girl from their class, Serena. She was reading like always and Alek grabbed a baseball and tossed it her. She caught it without looking up.

"Will you ever give up?"

Alek shook his head no.

Serena went to the same gym as him. The one Jasmine's mother owned. She trained with them and taught a few classes. Serena had lighting fast relaxes and was graceful from years of dance and baseball.

She stood up and began stretching, Chloe and Jasmine following with Amy joining them. Alek's eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin that was being exposed as she stretched.

He smiled as he saw Zane and Paul looking at their girlfriends.

* * *

"Alek!" He caught the basketball his aunt threw at him. She blew the whistle.

"Basketball. Captains- Alek and Zane."

Then his aunt hissed to him.

"Mai meeting, tell the others."

He nodded.

The Mai was what they called themselves. They were just a group of fighters. They taught the majority of kids that showed up the gym. In order to be Mai, you had to be recruited by a member and have certain qualities- two year of gymnastics, dance, cheerleading, or sport. And be able to kick ass.

He told Jasmine and Zane and told Serena (who had been Zane's recruit.) He told the rest of the members while Serena offered to text the older members.

Serena who was tired of seeing Alek pine after the girl asked Jasmine a question.

"Can I recruit someone?"

Jasmine nodded and Serena smiled.

* * *

She had the perfect person.

They got into teams and the game was fast pace. Alek, Zane, and Serena were a perfect flawless team, the other team didn't stand a chance.

Chloe was also amazing. She and Jasmine scored a few baskets.

* * *

Once the game was over, and Alek team's won (Chloe scored the last point, causing him to pick her up and kiss her cheek), they headed to the locker rooms to get changed.

Serena decided to make her move.

"Chloe, want to come with me tonight? I'm heading to the gym and there is a class. First few classes are free."

Chloe nodded and they shared a smile.

Jasmine shook her head at the younger girl's match-making and smiled.

* * *

That night Alek was surprised to see Serena walk in with Chloe King. He ends up teaching her the basics as Serena had to teach a class.

* * *

Chloe found out that she enjoyed learning from Alek.

He was a good teacher and was a good combination of strict and fun.

He made her smile and feel confident, he didn't mind too much when she was late, unlike Brian who got mad and embarrassed.

She began sending most of her nights when not working, at the gym. She, Amy, and Paul ended up moving to Alek's table during lunch.

Alek noticed that Chloe picked at her food and made sure she ate every day, saying that he liked making sure his girls ate and were beautiful. Then he told her that he liked girls who were themselves.

Chloe found herself eating lunch everyday and breakfast on the weekends when Alek came to drag her to eat.

Slowly, Chloe and Alek became very close, spending a lot of time together.

* * *

Everyone could see that Alek was falling even harder for the spunky cheery girl. They could also see that Chloe was slowly falling for the golden hair boy.

* * *

However, since Chloe and the others were together often, they had to put up with Brian.

They didn't like him at all.

Brian was older than them, a sophomore in college. He was annoying and a snob. Around Chloe, he was perfect, when she was gone he was an ass to everyone especially Alek.

However, since Alek cared a lot about Chloe and wanted her to be happy, he didn't do anything.

(Even though he could probably kick Brian's ass without batting an eyelash.)

* * *

Chloe wasn't dumb. She could tell that Brian didn't like her friends and vice versa.

As long as fists didn't fly, she could tolerate it. What she didn't tolerate was Brian telling her to ditch them for him.

They got into a huge fight because of it, and Chloe left in the middle of their date.

* * *

(a few weeks later)

She and the others were at the gym. Jasmine's mom was out of town and Jasmine invited everyone in Mai for a movie night.

Chloe was watching one of the girls- Mimi (?) flirt with Alek. Alek was polite but he didn't flirt back. Finally, Mini tried to kiss him and Serena accidently grabbed Alek, jerking him toward her, causing Mimi to fall into a pot.

She dragged him to where Chloe and the others were. Chloe smiled as Alek complained about Mimi.

Her mind was busy. When did Alek reject a girl like that? She had seen him flirt before, even when he asked her out, he flirted with girls. But to reject as kiss like that? Who was this guy?

Chloe didn't think for long because Alek slid in next to her and placed his arm around her and Serena's chair.

They spent most of the night taking and laughing.

Neither noticed when their friends left the table, and didn't return until it was too late.

* * *

Once they realized what happened, Alek had to give Chloe a ride home since everyone else left.

The ride was quiet, as they realized it was just them. Alek pulled up and rushed to get her door. Chloe was surprised because she never had been treated like a lady. Then Alek took her to her door and smiled at her mother.

He didn't leave until he saw Chloe's light in her room turn on.

Then he left.

* * *

Chloe laid down on her bed, thinking.

Brian was everything she wanted in a boyfriend- sweet, kind, strong, smart, reliable, comfortable.

Alek was sweet, kind, strong, caring and smart but he was also unpredictable, dangerous, and intense.

She loved Brian, so why did her heart beat faster when she was with Alek?

She went to sleep thinking about both guys.

* * *

The next day, she went to an art banquet with Brian. She arrived 5 minutes late and she could tell Brian was upset. He smiled when he introduced her to everyone but began muttering.

"You're late. What will people say? Did you have to wear that dress? Couldn't you have worn something shorter and sexier?"

Chloe began to see that he wasn't the guy she thought he was. She was used to his remarks but after spending time with Alek who always made her feel happy and beautiful. She now knew that she deserved way better.

She looked at Brian and slapped him hard, causing everyone to look at them.

"We are done. I deserve better than you."

* * *

She walked out proudly and ran to the football field where she remembered Serena telling her that there was going to be a friendly game that night, the baseball team vs. the basketball team, with the football team divided between the two.

"Alek!"

Alek and everyone else turned around to see Chloe running toward them.

Her dress and hair swirled behind her and her shoes were in her hand.

She threw her shoes at Jasmine and continued running toward him.

* * *

Once she reached him, she jumped up and threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.

Alek forgot where he was for a few second and kissed her back. His hands twisted themselves in her curls and her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled back a few minutes later and stared at her in shock.

"Chloe? You kissed me. What about Brian? Why? I thought you had that dance thing."

"I kissed you cause I have strong feelings for you. I dumped him. I deserve better. I like you, a lot. And it was boring. I rather be here."

Alek opened his mouth to say something but Chloe hissed out.

"Just shut up and kiss me will you?"

Alek laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

The other players, happy that their king finally got his queen let them kiss for a while until they got tired and wanted to finish their game. Alek and Chloe stopped and they went to their places - Alek on the field and Chloe cheering.

Alek's team won the game and they all head to get ice cream at Serena's parent's store.

They greeted her parents and Alek and Chloe got free ice cream when their friend announced they were dating to the whole store. Everyone in there cheered and shouted their congratulations.

Chloe and Alek left early to talk things out and Alek ended up meeting her mother who gave her approval.

They went on a couple of dates and Chloe had never been happier. She and Alek were more than happy to change their status from single to in a relationship.

* * *

They dated for a long time, the rest of senior year and college. They got engaged and had a double wedding with Jasmine and Zane. Serena planned the whole thing while Amy designed their dresses.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Little thing that was in my mind. Not my best work but it's something. Let me know what you think.**

**Review.**

**Love you Wallflowers! **


End file.
